


Snippets

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Different perspectives, F/M, Fluff, Lovesquare, Some angst, just snippets, lots of kisses, suggestive themes (kind of), these two are too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: Just some random snippets of moments featuring every corner of the lovesquare.AKA these two falling in love with each other without meaning to and without warning.





	1. Intimate Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> This year has been shit. Have some fluff and whatever to cheer you up!  
> Happy New Year!

Marinette pressed into Chat Noir’s back, wrapping her arms around his torso as she did. He stiffened under her touch, but did not attempt to escape the iron like grip she put him in. Her fingers found the curve of his waist and rubbed soothing patterns into the abdominal muscle, waiting. Even though they resided on the female’s balcony, and the night was still young with the sounds of the street below, everything fell dead silent as soon as Chat opened his mouth to speak.

“Marinette…what are you doing?” His tongue dragged the words out slowly, like it was made of sandpaper. Such forward behavior from Mari was rare, especially considering their friendship and boundaries both of them mutually agreed to keep in check. What changed?

“What do you mean?” Marinette let out a shaky laugh, which reverberated up his spine. “Can’t pals hug pals?”

Despite the friendly connotation of the reply, the back hug did not feel as casual as she wanted him to think. It was intimate, the way she continuously caressed his sides and breathed like she was taking in the scent of him.

It almost seemed like she was searching for reassurance.

“Princess, why are you really hugging me?” Chat moved his hands to grasp her forearms, gently tugging.

“Because your back looked lonely and I was being the ever so doting friend I am.” There it was again. She murmured friendly words to him in a not so friendly situation. Marinette gave Adrien some leeway, and stared at him in surprise when he spun on his heel to face her, still holding onto his lower back.

“Are you sure?” Chat encapsulated her chin, brushing a claw on a very pink bottom lip. “Because this doesn’t feel like you meant it that way.” His other hand rested on her hip, talons digging into the soft fabric of her cardigan.

He couldn’t claim he didn’t enjoy watching Marinette squirm under his smoldering gaze, nor deny the quickening of his pulse as she peered back at him with those alluring, stormy blue eyes. Anyone could get lost in the ocean of that stare.

“Well, Chat Noir…” Marinette dared to lean upwards, breasts finding home on the firm pecks of his suit. “What do you think it feels like?” Her breath fanned across his neck, eliciting a small gasp from the feline superhero.

Chat took a moment to compose himself, even closing his eyes and sighing deeply, before opening them slowly and flashing a confident smirk.

“How about I show you, princess?”

Chat stooped down and met Marinette’s lips halfway.


	2. You Are Like Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug loves when Adrien recites poetry for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing ;v; they're my favorite  
> Pairing: Ladrien

“Adrien.” Ladybug whispered, jiggling the thigh her boyfriend was currently resting his head on. Although he was not asleep, he was on the brink of unconsciousness when she spoke his name. A needle of annoyance poked through the heroine’s thoughts upon seeing the male on her lap scrunch up his nose and turn to the side slightly, almost refusing to acknowledge the call to attention.

“Hey, I want you to do something for me, sleepyhead.” Ladybug piqued, cupping Adrien’s face between her hands until he opened them to reveal two mesmerizing emerald orbs. The sunlight that filtered in through his room window caught on the flecks of jade melted alongside the ring of his iris, shimmering like a jewel behind a display case.

His eyes never failed to captivate her.

“What is it, Ladybug?” Adrien murmured, taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips to plant a kiss on the dip of the palm. I was such a sweet gesture that she nearly forgot why she disturbed him in the first place.

“O-Oh…I was going to ask if you could recite a poem for me.” She stared at him adoringly, blushing. “I really love when you do that.”

Ladybug watched as Adrien slowly sat up, stumbling around awkwardly until he was facing her. A brilliant smile stretched across his cheeks, dimpling cutely on the corners of his lips.

“Oh, but my Lady, there is no poem worthy of your enjoyment!” He joked, grabbing both of her hands and smothering them against his chest. ” My heart pounds at the mere thought of any poem daring to reach your delicate ears.”

 “Stop being a dork and recite something, or I’ll start getting dramatic.” Marinette rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. Adrien, being the big flirt he is, winked and cleared his throat loudly.

“ _Then came a moment of renaissance,_ ” He pressed her fingers against his heartbeat, demeanor switching from lively to serious.  


“ _I looked up - you again are there,_ ” His tone was soft and lulling, like a caress to the soul.

  
“ _A fleeting vision, the quintessence_ ” Ladybug tipped forward expectantly, enraptured by his sincerity and clarity.   


“ _Of all that`s beautiful and rare._ ” Adrien tilted his head and fitted his mouth on the bumpy surface of his Lady’s, sighing contently at the peaceful chance. It wasn’t born of passion or need, but rather the simple want of innocent love. Her hands roamed to his shoulders, pulling him to her for closeness; meanwhile, Adrien rested his own hands on the expanse of her thighs, reveling in how soft but firm they were. As soon as they broke apart, she spoke.

“That was beautiful, Adrien.”

He nodded in agreement, adding “But it doesn’t compare to you. Nothing does.”

“You’re so cheesy, do you know that?”

“Yes, and you love me for it.”

“That I do.” Ladybug conceded, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the other two chapters out before new years
> 
> btw the poem is called " A Magic Moment I Remember" by Alexander Pushkin


	3. Red Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug really wanted to try out a new shade of lipstick.
> 
> *WARNING* This is a little suggestive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have much to say but IM FINALLY HOME omg   
> (but school starts back up in a few days kill me)
> 
> Anyways, have some ladynoir to fuel the soul

Ladybug backed a blushing Chat Noir into a wall, fingers curling around the scuff of his collar as she stood on her tiptoes. Chat hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, unsure of whether he should pull her closer to him or let her linger where she was. The clamor of the city overlaid the pressing silence between them, reminding them both that they were not alone.

Although Ladybug desperately wished they were.

“My Lady…” Chat began to protest, eyes roaming past her shoulder to the Paris scape below. She could see the reflection of blurry lights and indistinguishable buildings in his pupils as he looked, brows furrowing in concern and…fear?

“Kitty…don’t tell me…are you scared?” The heroine gently probed, biting the inside of her cheek to hide her disappointment. “I mean, it’s not like anyone can see us all the way up here.”

“I know that, but…” He trailed off, averting his gaze.

“But what? Tell me.”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

Ladybug blinked, perplexed and partially offended. They had kissed plenty of times before, but why was this any different? Was it because she had never been the one to initiate the kiss, excluding the Dark Cupid battle where she had no choice but to lock lips with him?

She slanted her eyes, tilting upwards as she offered him a syrupy sweet smile.

“More then you know, Chat.” No sooner had those words been spoken, the female pulled her partner down to meet a pair of very red lips.

Their mouths slotted against each other, not moving in a rhythm, but rather testing the waters to see if they were both okay with the arrangement. Ladybug pressed hard on his lips before pulling away first, a slight smirk playing on her face at the sight of a disgruntled Chat Noir.

“You…since when did you wear red lipstick?” Chat muttered, noticing the crimson smudges on the outline of her upturned mouth. His green eyes traced the edges of each red mark, struggling to put two-and-two together.

“Since now. I wanted to get your opinion on the new color…” She pecked a kiss on his jaw, and then on the side of his neck. This drew a small gasp from the male, who involuntarily tightened his grip on the curve of Ladybug’s waist. If she was caught off guard by his action, she hid it well.

“Now I see why y-you wanted to do this-.” Chat faltered as Ladybug continued her ministrations, no doubt leaving scarlet imprints while she worked around to his face. Soft lips touched everywhere on his nape, fleeting and electric. A haze of pleasure clouded the model’s mind, and he found himself sighing in titillation when she brushed over his sensitive spot.

“Still afraid, kitty?” Ladybug questioned once she reached his cheek, using her hands to angle the male’s face that allowed her more access to higher places. She planted a kiss on each cheek, his nose, left eyelid, the space between his eyebrows, and the line of his jaw; even though Chat’s mask covered a good portion of his face, she still left a smooch mark despite the feel of leather.

“Hell no.” Chat breathed out, whining a little when Ladybug pulled away for the second time. When her cerulean gaze met his, she began to giggle.

“What? Whats so funny?” He mumbled, leaning forward with a notion of vengeance dancing around his head. Ladybug brought a hand to her mouth, while the other squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s nothing, I just think red is a good color on you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update before the year ends, don't worry ;)


	4. A Little Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve, and Marinette and Adrien are feeling flirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, y'all! I hope this year is much better to all of us ;v;

Cheers erupted from all sides of the Parisian couple, Marinette and Adrien letting out whoops of excitement themselves. The New Year Eve timer had just ticked down to five minutes, indicating next year was close and the time for that year was coming to an end. Marinette, who was snuggled in the crook of her boyfriend’s arm, sighed with a mixture of happiness and longing. As much as she disliked leaving behind the memories and good times of this year, she was looking forward to creating new ones with Adrien in the next.

“Are we getting tired, bugaboo?” Adrien murmured into her hairline, voice sweet like milk and honey. Marinette smiled at the nickname, and turned her face to his.

“Not a chance, kitty. I plan to stay awake until the timer hits zero.” Marinette was notorious for sleeping at all the wrong moments, and her ability to pass out in virtually any corner of the world didn’t help in the slightest.

“Is that so?” Adrien screwed his face into an adorable pout. “I was hoping to kiss my princess awake.”

From their tangled laps came the sound of Tikki’s tinkling giggle and Plagg’s overexaggerated gagging. They were sitting close enough together that the kwami’s were well-hidden from prying eyes, not to mention the darkness surrounding them helped immensely. In the moment of distraction and amusement, the female glanced up to find herself nose to nose with a very attractive Adrien Agreste.

“Speaking of sleeping, if I were to sleep now and wake up tomorrow, couldn’t I say I’ve been asleep for a year?” Marinette drew away from him suddenly, feigning a look of surprise. Their lips had almost touched, but she wasn’t about to let him win that easily.

“You _could_ say that…” Her boyfriend intoned, humming thoughtfully. He placed a hand on his chin and pulled a theatric look of deep thinking, causing Marinette to laugh at his silliness. With his perfectly sculptured features and sweeping hairstyle, Adrien could classify as a statue to anyone who happened to pass by. While the heroine was busy analyzing his profile, she failed to notice he had drawn close to her once more.

“You could say that, or you could kiss me and stay awake.” Adrien whispered, lips grazing hers as he spoke. His eyes were half-mooned and reflected the brilliant lights covering the Eiffel Tower behind them, almost sparkling like real emeralds.

“Maybe I will…” Marinette breathed, leaning forward with vigor.

The kiss would have lasted _much_ longer if it had not been for Plagg’s incessant complaining.

“You two are gross! Disgusting! I hate when you get lovey-dovey in front of me!” Plagg griped, daring to hover near their still conjoined faces.

“Plagg, leave them be! I think its romantic of them to want to be close to each other whenever they’re together.” Tikki shot a glare to the other kwami, venturing from her place on Marinette’s kneecap.

Despite the two kwami’s heated arguing, this didn’t stop the couple from kissing again as the timer hit zero, illuminated by the glow of fireworks overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy I ended the year writing, especially since I was in a bit of a slump there for awhile. Thank you for putting up with my amateur writing! Love yall~

**Author's Note:**

> I love to indulge, can you tell?


End file.
